None
1. Field of Invention
The invention is a utility trailer incorporating a flatbed trailer combined with a detachable stock trailer shell, a removable center divider and a removable fabric roof cover, allowing use of the trailer as an open flat bed, an open stock trailer with one or two stalls, or a covered stock trailer.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to trailers, some even having conversion features. In U.S. Pat. No 3,473,679 to Weichel, a multi-purpose agricultural vehicle is disclosed having several variations on a basic trailer frame. However, none of the variations disclose a stock trailer conversion unit with a removable fabric roof segment, nor do they include a removable divider within the stock trailer unit. A portable stock corral is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,836 to Smith. A convertible livestock trailer and grain trailer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,044 to Hoffman having a plurality of movable ramps with a second purpose of defining a grain hopper, the device including a removable tarp during use as a grain hauling trailer.
A convertible horse-drawn wagon convertible to a two wheeled towing trailer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,046 to Rutherford. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,418 to Chumley, a cattle car which is also suited for grain transport especially suited for poor weather transport, the invention including a climate control system for maintaining a suitable environment within the invention. A truck trailer with a removable rack for loading and unloading livestock.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a singular trailer which may be used as a flatbed trailer or a stock trailer, the invention having a basic flat bed trailer with side rails and a floor, but also including a streamlined stock trailer shell which is attached to the floor of the flatbed trailer by a plurality of shell clip, attached to the stock trailer shell inserted and locked into an equal plurality of shell clip receivers embedded within the floor of the flatbed trailer. Additionally, the stock trailer shell contains a multiplicity of fastening devices which engage an equal multiplicity of fasteners affixed to a removable fabric cloth allowing for the covered and dry transport of the livestock in in climate weather conditions. At least two removable arched stays attach to the stock trailer shell to provide support to the removable fabric cloth when engaged upon the stock trailer shell.
The stock trailer shell includes a pair of hinged doors at the rear of the stock trailer shell and also includes a removable central divided panel to separate the stock trailer shell into separate compartments within the stock trailer shell for hauling more than one animal.